1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat support devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that provides bi-lateral arm support as well as a firm seat support to people sitting on a chair, couch, or other seating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequently, elderly people and people with low core or leg strength, face a challenge of getting up out of a seated position in a couch or chair. Indeed, many therapists spend a great deal of time trying to teach and help these people so that they can get out of their seated position comfortably and/or without injuring themselves. Many couches have only one arm support per seat and in some cases no arm supports. This makes it difficult for many to get up because they have nothing to brace themselves on. Further, many couches and chairs are low and soft. This further adds to the difficulty of rising from the seated position because they must rise further from seated to standing, and with less support from the soft seat.
Because of these issues, in the past, a number of inconvenient solutions have been used. One method of aiding in getting up from a seated position is for the person to place one hand on an arm rest and the other on the soft cushion. This method may work, but not all people in a weakened state have the strength for this method, and it can contribute to injury because of the need to use one arm instead of both. Another option is to have a family member or aid to pull the person up. This is inconvenient and these aids are not always around to help. Yet another option is a spring loaded seat or a seat lift. These may be helpful, but also can be dangerous and inconvenient if used improperly. Some solutions involve raising the couch seat such as risers or added pillows. This, as with other solutions, may help, but in many situations is uncomfortable and inconvenient. Still another option to aid in the weak or elderly is a stand frame that may extend partially under the couch. This helps greatly in getting up because it provides something to grab onto, however it can be extremely dangerous as a tripping hazard because it may get caught under one's feet. Further, the stand frame does not provide any seat support, so seat softness continues to be a challenge.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may provide bi-lateral arm support and also make the seat reasonably firm.